SUKI DA
by kRieZt
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, Yanagi Renji. Berbahagialah... SanaYana. Super late birthday fic for Yanagi Renji. boy's love, OOC, typo. don't like don't read!


**SUKI DA**

Cast : Sanada Geniichirou, Yanagi Renji

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG-16

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi

Warning : boy's love, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

* * *

 _Yanagi's POV_

"Apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu, Renji?"

Setiap tahun, Sanada Geniichirou akan selalu menanyakan itu padaku. Aku tidak pernah bisa menjawabnya. Berapa lama kami menjalin hubungan? Terhitung sejak pertengahan tahun pertama kami masuk Rikkaidai Fuzoku, mungkin sekarang sudah tahun ke 3. Selama kami menjalin hubungan, Sanada tidak pernah gagal memberikanku kejutan di hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan hadiah apa yang kuinginkan. Yang pasti, setiap kejutan yang dia berikan selalu ada kesan tersendiri yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan sampai kapan pun.

"Kau mau memberiku hadiah, Geniichirou?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya. Aku terlalu fokus pada buku ensiklopedia yang sedang kubaca di perpustakaan bersamanya di jam istirahat. Aku meletakkan buku bersampul tebal itu di meja. Aku menopang wajahku dengan satu tanganku dan menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, Geniichirou. Kau sudah menjadi kado terbaik untukku."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Aku yakin kau menginginkan sesuatu di tahun ini."

"Kau serius akan memberiku apa pun yang kuminta?"

Sanada melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia menatapku serius dan berkata, "Aku serius. Katakan padaku, Renji."

"Hmm…baiklah. Geniichirou, aku ingin kau mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' di hari ulang tahunku nanti."

Kaisar Rikkai itu terperangah dan berkata, "Hah? Jangan aneh-aneh, Renji. Aku yakin ada hal lain yang kau inginkan."

Aku mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Kau janji akan memenuhi semua permintaanku di hari ulang tahunku kan, Geniichirou? Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh dengan permintaanku barusan."

"Mengapa harus mengatakan itu?"

"Kita sudah pacaran 3 tahun dan aku belum mendengarmu mengatakan itu sekali pun padaku."

"Menurutmu apa yang kukatakan saat menyatakan perasaanku padamu 3 tahun silam, Renji?"

"Kau menyukaiku. Kau ingin menjalin hubungan istmewa denganku. Kau sangat serius saat itu dan aku percaya. Kita sudah terjalin cukup lama. Tetapi aku belum pernah mendengar kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku."

Aku melihat Sanada sedikit kebingungan dengan permintaanku. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal dan rasanya tidak akan begitu istimewa untuk dikenang. Tetapi bagiku, ini sangat penting. Kami memang saling suka sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Hubungan istimewa ini terjalin sangat baik. Kami bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Namun satu hal yang belum terucap dari mulut Kaisar Rikkai itu.

Yaitu bahwa dia mencintaiku…

"Oh, sudah waktunya kita kembali ke kelas," kataku setelah melihat jam tanganku. "Bantu aku merapikan buku-buku ini, Geniichirou."

"Hey, Renji. Kau yakin hanya itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sanada masih tidak yakin. "Tidak ingin yang lain? Raket tenis baru? Sepatu baru?"

Aku menggeleng mantap dan menjawab, "Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku. Dan jangan coba-coba mencari alasan lain untuk tidak mau mengatakannya. OK?"

-000-

4 Juni, adalah hari ulang tahunku…

Tidak banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan mengenai apa saja yang kualami di hari ulang tahunku di sekolah. Aku mendapat banyak ucapan selamat dari teman-teman dan beberapa orang siswi penggemarku. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memberiku hadiah. Anggota regular Klub Tenis Rikkai ikut memberikan kejutan dengan membawa 1 loyang kue stroberi lapis keju ke lapangan tenis. Aku senang sekali mereka ingat akan hari istimewa ini. Mereka bahkan memberiku hadiah tas peralatan tenis yang sudah kuincar sejak tahun lalu.

Namun yang paling aku tunggu adalah hadiah istimewa dari Sanada Geniichou…

Pulang kegiatan klub tenis, aku mengajak Sanada datang ke rumahku. Ibuku merayaka ulang tahunku dengan menghidangkan Miso Udon kesukaan Sanada. Saking sukanya dengan udon buatan ibuku, Sanada sampai menambah porsinya 2 kali lebih banyak.

"Aku senang kau suka dengan udon buatanku ini, Sanada-kun. Kapan lagi nanti ada kesempatan, datanglah kemari dan akan kubuatkan udon yang lebih istimewa dari ini," kata ibuku.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih sudah diundang kemari, Yanagi Kaa-san," kata Sanada. "Lain kali Anda memasak, ajaklah saya untuk membantu Anda di dapur."

"Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh seorang tamu membantuku memasak di dapur," dan mereka pun tertawa.

Setelah selesai makan dan merapikan dapur, aku dan Sanada naik ke kamar dan beristirahat. Ibuku menyuruhku membawa 2 potong puding cokelat dan 2 gelas air jeruk untuk di makan di kamar. Hari ini Sanada akan menginap di rumahku. Berhubung besok adalah hari libur, jadi dia akan menghabiskan 1 malam ini bersamaku.

Dan yah, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku…

"Kau masih menyimpan majalah Tenis Pro bulan kemarin, Renji?" tanya Sanada kemudian duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada tempat tidurku. Dia melepas jas seragamnya dan mengendurkan dasinya.

"Ada di lemariku. Kau mandi saja dulu, nanti kusiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Juga majalahnya," jawabku sambil mengambil satu stel pakaian ganti untuk Sanada. Ketika aku menyerahkannya, dia menengadah menatapku cukup lama. "Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Duduklah sebentar, Renji," katanya kemudian menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Ada apa, Geniichirou?"

"Buka matamu dan lihat aku."

Aku pun menurutinya. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan menatap penuh wajah Sanada. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, padahal kami sudah sering saling tatap seperti ini.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu ke arah lain, OK?" perintahnya. Meski suaranya terdengar lembut, dia tetap tegas dalam segala kata-katanya. Aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Yang kusadari kemudian adalah dia meraih tangan kiriku dan mendorong masuk sebuah cincin ke jari manisku. Sontak aku langsung melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Cincin yang disematkannya itu berwarna perak tanpa permata. Aku kehabisan kata-kata, aku balik menatap Sanada dengan raut wajah terperangah.

Sanada tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Yanagi Renji. Selamat ulang tahun." Di akhir kata-katanya, dia mencium cincin di jari manis tangan kiriku.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin sekali berlari ke jalanan dan berteriak kencang. Perasaan dalam hatiku ini begitu bergejolak. Malah aku ingin menghilang dari hadapan kaisarku ini karena aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat merona. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu dengan cara seperti ini. Jika aku seorang perempuan, mungkin aku akan melompat-lompat dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Geniichirou, aku tidak percaya…" gumamku berusaha membendung perasaan senang ini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sanada masih tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi…mengapa dengan cincin…?"

"Hmm…sehari sebelum ulang tahunmu, aku pergi dengan Sasuke ke toko peralatan sekolah. Di sampingnya ada toko perhiasan dan mereka memajang sepasang cincin pernikahan disain terbaru. Aku masuk ke sana dan memilih cincin perak polos itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Hanya saja aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ini…"

"Aku juga pakai cincinnya. Karena itu sepasang," Sanada menunjukkan jari manis tangan kirinya yang sudah dipasang cincin yang sama denganku. "Memang tidak enak memakai cincin saat bermain tenis. Tapi simpanlah, sebagai pemberian dariku. Kau boleh mengenakannya ketika sedang tidak berada di lapangan."

"Kalau dipakai sama-sama begini, kita seperti pasangan yang baru menikah."

Aku mendengar Sanada mendengus tertawa. Dia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menambah semangatmu selain mengatakan aku cinta padamu dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tidak sah rasanya jika tidak memberimu sesuatu di hari istimewa ini."

"Kau sudah memberikan lebih dari apa yang kuminta, Geniichirou. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa dari semua ini."

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengungkapkan kegembiraan ini. Sontak aku memeluk Sanada dengan erat dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Kaisarku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Renji? Apa kau mencintaiku juga?"

Aku menarik diri dari pelukan Sanada. Kedua tanganku masih mengalung di lehernya. Aku berkata sedikit menggodanya, "Perlukah kau mendengar jawaban dariku?"

"Aku memang tidak percaya kata-kata. Aku hanya percaya perbuatan," jelasnya tegas.

"Tapi kau mau dengar?"

Sanada mengangkat daguku dengan jari telunjuknya dan menyuruhku menatapnya. Dia berkata, "Coba katakan padaku, Renji."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sanada Geniichirou."

"Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku?"

"Ya, aku berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Kaisarku."

Kami berciuman sebentar. Aku membiarkan dia mendorong masuk lidahnya dan bertemu dengan lidahku. Sanada adalah orang yang sangat kaku. Mencium pun masih terasa kaku olehku. Tetapi dia adalah seorang pencium yang hebat! Aku tidak bohong. Aku ketagihan dengan ciumannya. Lihat bagaimana dia bisa membangkitkan hasrat dalam tubuhku hanya dengan menciumku. Saking bernafsunya kami ciuman, tak sadar kami kini berbaring di lantai. Tangan Sanada menopang kepalaku. Kami pun menarik diri sebentar untuk mengumpulkan udara.

"Renji…" kata Sanada sedikit tersengal.

"Aku belum mengunci pintu, Geniichirou," kataku.

"Aku juga belum membersihkan diriku."

"Kamar mandiku cukup luas."

Sanada menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku mengerti maumu, Renji."

"Kau masih punya tenaga kurasa. Angkat aku ke sana."

"Dinding kamar mandimu cukup tebal, kan?"

Aku tertawa menggodanya, "Hoo…jadi kau ingin melakukannya di sana?"

"Yakin puas dengan apa yang kuberikan hari ini untukmu, hm?" nada bicaranya semakin memancingku.

Kau pikir Sanada Geniichirou, Kaisar Rikkai yang super galak dan kaku itu benar-benar seperti apa yang kau lihat? Kau harus berada di posisiku sekarang, Kawan. Kau akan lihat betapa lembut hati kaisarku ini…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : yup, Sanada/Yanagi minna-san! Yang demen pairing ini, yuk merapat. maap banget kalo geje dan terlalu pendek. Silakan dibaca dan direview. Sekali lagi, plis jangan kirim flame/hate comments ya. Arigatou!


End file.
